Phineas and the Fireside Girls
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Story Requested by Hamm-Ram


Phineas was in the backyard one day alone when Isabella and the other fireside girls came in. "Hey Phineas Whatcha doin'?" I'm not sure Isabella. Hey where Ferb? He is visiting a sick relative in England. Isabella turned to the other girls and said sorry girl but you have to leave. You cant be serious chief. I am Ginger now leave just then they herd Phineas What The Fuck and they all turned to see what was wrong and they saw Phineas holding something. Phineas what is that. I'm not sure it feel from the sky.

Isabella and the other fireside girls walked back over to Phineas. Isabella will hold this while I get my toolbox. Sure I will. Phineas went into the garage got his toolbox and came straight back out. Ummm Phineas I know what this thing does I think. Really how did you find it out. The name on the side it's an endowment enlarger ray. Oh really I know what i'm going to do today Phineas fired the endowment enlarger ray at himself then his cock grow to abnormal size.

Isabella and the other girls looked on in astonishment as Phineas took all his clothes off. Ok girls who's first Ginger stepped forward and i'll go first. Phineas walked over to Ginger and took all clothes off, laid her down on the ground and started to fuck her pussy. Oh my Phineas it's two big. After a while Phineas pulled out and came on the Ginger's body. Ok Girls who is next? Me Holly said stepping forward. Ok but to you other girls you get naked to save time. They all replied ok.

Phineas watch with a big smile as all the remaining fireside girls got naked. Phineas then grabbed Holly and laid her down on the ground and started to fuck her pussy. Oh my Phineas it's two big. After a while Phineas pulled out and came on the Holly's body. Next was Gretchen. Gretchen walked over to Phineas he grabbed her laid her down and started fucking her pussy. After a while Phineas pulled out and came on the Gretchen's body. Adyson stepped forward laid down and signal Phineas to come over to her.

Phineas went over and then started fucking Adyson in her pussy. After a while Phineas pulled out and came on the Adyson's body. Next was Milly she came over laid down and Phineas went over and started fucking Milly in her pussy. After a while Phineas pulled out and came on the Milly's body. Katie walked over and said to Phineas Before we start can i ask will you fuck me in my ass and not my pussy. Ok Katie right. Katie got down on all floors and Phineas rammed his cock into her ass and started fucking her like crazy.

He was a bout to cum at which point Phineas pulled out and came on the Katie's back. Phineas looked at Isabella and said your turn Izzy. Phineas stood up grabbed Isabella and laid her down and got on top of her then his hands started roaming all over her body. "You're so beautiful Isabella" Phineas said. Isabella just smiled.

Phineas's hands moved to Isabella's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and molded Isabella's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Isabella complied and gasped as she felt Phineas's hand play with her wet folds.

Phineas was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Isabella moaned as she felt Phineas's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Phineas" she moaned. Phineas peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Isabella. Isabella was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Phineas" Isabella whimpered. "Let go Isabella, let go for me" Phineas said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Isabella let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Phineas in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Isabella said quietly. Phineas moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Isabella's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Isabella gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Phineas with a curious look. Phineas had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Phineas warned. "Please Phineas, do it" Isabella whispered. Phineas nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Isabella's barrier. Isabella screamed in pain. Phineas was fully in Isabella, but he waited for Isabella's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Isabella opened her eyes and looked at Phineas. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Phineas nodded back then slowly drew back. Isabella whimpered as she felt Phineas's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Phineas gained a rhythm and Isabella was matching it with her hips. Phineas was kissing Isabella's face and muttering I love you to her. Isabella had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Phineas looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Phineas. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Isabella said. Phineas looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Isabella nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Phineas's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Phineas began pumping away into Isabella and Isabella relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Phineas's pace quicken. "Isabella, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Phineas asked. Isabella frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Phineas, please" she said. Phineas nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Isabella. Isabella felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling.


End file.
